War of the Gaming Gods
by Iggins w Muse
Summary: Various video game characters get together to destory an evil overlord: Bill Gates


*OBLIGATORY DISCLAIMER* None of these characters are mine except for myself (and maybe Iggins once the paper goes through). All video game characters belong to their respective creators and game companies. Filler Bunny belongs to the ever beloved and omniscient Jhonen Vasquez. Now on with da' fun.  
  
  
  
Opening shot of a video screen. Out steps a sort wolf girl dressed in jeans, boots, a black coat, and wearing an Invader Zim T-shirt.   
  
CATSY: Konnichiwa! Welcome to an Iggins with Muse(TM) fanfic. I'm Catsy the muse. Iggins isn't here today. I don't know where he is. Muffled yells and thumps come from a hall closet that magically and mysteriously appeared out of nowhere Nope. No idea where he could be. ANYWAYS! I am here to present you with the gift of this fic. Only with this gift you can't return it or exchange it for cash. Plus we have a special narrator for this occasion. I had some trouble getting a narrator though. No one would return my calls and when I went to their houses there was no one there and the doors and windows were boarded up. So with the permission of the almighty Jhonen Vasquez, I give you Filler Bunny.  
  
Enter Filler Bunny  
  
FILLER BUNNY: Hello boys and girls! I am here against my will! Wheeee! Isn't this fun? Now on with the show.  
  
A screen shot (movie box wide screen format 1.66:1) shows a high, grassy hill overlooking a dark gloomy building. The building bears the Microsoft logo.   
  
F. B.: In a dark land (Georgia isn't it?) there resides a fearsome lord of evil. He promises better things for the people yet to fully accomplish this he must crush ALL opposition.  
  
Interior shot of the building. A gradual close-up shows the horrific visage of Bill Gates.   
  
BILL GATES: Yesss. It's all falling into place. I've already conquered the software industry. Soon the video game industry shall bow to me. Then NO ONE will stand in my way of total global domination. Not even the Japanese. BWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
F. B.: But there are those that refuse to let this evil run rampant. And they were on their way.  
  
Coming to the top of the hill are several well-known video game characters.   
  
F. B.: They had all fought to save their own worlds before and now they are here to save us all. From the mighty Nintendo realm came Mario, Luigi, Peach, her army of toadstools, and Link. From the often overlooked Sega dimension came Sonic and Tails. And from the awesomeness that is Sony Square soft there came Terra, Cloud, and Zidane. Also from Sony were Spyro and Ryu.  
  
Mario, Sonic, and Terra head to the front of the crowd to make a speech.   
  
MARIO: Now-a listen-a up everybody. Today we may-a face our greatest enemy ever-a. Today we-a make-a war against the-a evil Microsoft.  
  
TERRA: We can't let him win. For the sake of all that is good, we must not let him win.  
  
SONIC: So let's go out there and rip him a new a-hole!  
  
Entire group cheers.   
  
MARIO: Now-a let's-a go!  
  
Ode to Joy starts up in the back ground as everyone rushes down the hill.   
  
TOAD: Oh no everyone! Look!  
  
In front of the gates leading into the Microsoft compound stand Abe and his band of warriors.  
  
TERRA: *gasp* Abe! How could you?! Why go over to the darkside?  
  
ABE: I'll tell you why. Because I never got enough attention! Lord Bill has given me the respect that I deserve!  
  
TERRA:....... What are you saying? You had two games for the Playstation console and one for Gameboy.  
  
ABE:.... Yeah, well. I get a bigger role!  
  
LINK:.... Enough chatter you traitorous dog. I shall vanquish you my self.  
  
Link unsheathes his sword and readies a bomb. Abe's followers take a look at Link the turn to their leader.   
  
WARRIOR#1: Uhhh...Abe? You didn't mention anything like this when you asked us to work for you.  
  
WARRIOR#2: Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Bombs?  
  
WARRIOR#1: Sorry, but you are on your own buddy.  
  
WARRIOR#3: Good luck. Let us know how it all turns out. See ya!  
  
Warriors leave in a hurry leaving Abe behind.   
  
ABE:nervous and slightly worriedUh..guys? Umm..I thought you were going to help me. Guys? breaks down in tearsDON'T LEAVE ME!!!  
  
As Link attends to Abe, Peach gives a Patton-esque speech to her toadstools.   
  
PEACH: Today is a day that will long live in infamy. Some of you may die. But as I am a princess I cannot actually participate in a battle. So you must go and fight for me. I'll just wait here.  
  
All the toadstools stare at her for a few minutes in silence. Then with reluctance they leave to go do battle.   
  
F. B.: Oh hey I'm back in the show! Umm...Meanwhile yet ANOTHER inspirational speech is being given to a band of warriors.  
  
We see Mog in a kilt wearing blue and white face paint and sitting atop a chocobo. He is talking to a small group of moogles who are also wearing kilts and riding chocobos.   
  
MOG: They may take our magicite, kupo, but they can never take our FREEDOM!!!  
  
MOOGLES: KUPO!!  
  
MOG: Now let's go!  
  
They ride down the hill.   
  
SONIC: Nyaah, nyaah! Can't catch me! runs from the gun wielding soldiers in Microsoft company uniforms.   
  
SONIC: Hey Tails! Got those bombs ready? Remember, death from above little buddy.  
  
TAILS: You got it Sonic! Flies up and starts dropping bombs on the soldiers.   
  
F. B.: But our heroes have yet to face...HIM!  
  
Bill Gates comes out of the building.   
  
BILL: So! You've managed to get into my compound. Well this is as far as you'll go. Now you must deal with me.  
  
ZIDANE: We'll just see about that. How can you conquer a world without the most important thing? MONEY! Rushes up to him and deftly snatches Bill's wallet.   
  
ZIDANE: HA! Now your poor! turns to Cloud Okay. I'm done . Can I go back home to Kuja now?  
  
CLOUD: *sigh* Sure. Oh yeah. That reminds me. I need to be getting back to Sephiroth soon. All right let's finish this! Ryu! Spyro! Destroy his fortress of evil!  
  
SPYRO: Right! Okay Ryu. Let's do this.  
  
RYU: Sure. Changes into his dragon form.   
  
Spyro and Ryu set fire to the Microsoft building.   
  
SPYRO: Ha ha! Take that you geek!  
  
CLOUD: Now it's my turn. runs forward and uses omnislash on Bill  
  
Bill lays in a heap on the ground, apparently dead.   
  
F. B.: And so it seemed that the dark lord had been defeated.  
  
TOAD: Betcha he isn't dead.  
  
Bill suddenly gets up.   
  
TOAD: Told ya.  
  
BILL: WAHAHAHAHAHA!! Now I'll give you a taste of true evil! Transforms into a giant demon. The piece "Night on Bald Mountain" starts up in the backgroundAnd I've even got my own background music. Can you beat that?!  
  
Terra steps forward.   
  
TERRA: NO! I won't let your reign of evil continue any longer. changes into her Esper formI shall summon the mighty Alexander who can destroy all evil with the light of justice. raises arms to the skyAlexander, I summon thee! Defeat this evil!!  
  
Alexander appears wearing an apron and holding a mop and a bottle of cleansing fluid.   
  
ALEXANDER: What is it? I was just about to clean the bathroom.  
  
TERRA:sweatdropsUmmmm.... You're supposed to fight Bill.  
  
ALEXANDER: Oh...Ummm...There's a problem. You see I haven't recharged the battery for my laser.  
  
TERRA:WHAT!?! Well... do something! ANYHTING!  
  
ALEXANDER: Okay. thinks for a momentOoo! I've got! turns towards BillFeel the wrath of the scrubbing bubbles of justice! throws the cleansing fluid into Bill's face  
  
BILL: AHHHHHHH!!!! There's foam in my eyes! starts to meltYou haven't seen the last of me! dissolves completely. A dark vapor rises from the puddle and flies away.   
  
LINK: The world is safe. But for how long?  
  
MARIO: I-a propose-a that we should-a band together in order to make-a sure that this doesn't-a happen again.  
  
SONIC: Cool. So long as we don't call ourselves the Super Friends or anything lame like that.  
  
F.B.: So the forces of good combined that day, for they all knew he would return. As for the name of their group, uhhh..., they haven't decided yet. Okay. That's it. Wasn't that fun? Can I go now? What? But...*Sigh* Alright. does a little dance  
  
  
  
THE END......OR IS IT?(Probably not. Depends on reviews.)  
  
  
  
So. What did you think of it? Yes I know that Alexander doesn't have any hands so technically he can't hold anything. But for the sake of humor let's just say that he can somehow magically hold stuff without having any hands. But, yeah, let me know what you think of this. Feel free to flame me, MST it, or praise me (Yeah right. Like that's going to happen.). Ja ne! 


End file.
